This invention generally relates to lottery tickets and in particular to lottery ticket bar codes.
It has become conventional for lottery tickets that have a scratch-off material covering play indicia printed on the ticket to also provide a bar code printed on the ticket for validation or authentication purposes. Typically, when a winning ticket is presented for payment, the bar code is read by a bar code reader located in a lottery agent terminal and a 3 or 4 digit security code, hidden under a latex or scratch-off coating, is entered manually by a clerk using a key pad on the terminal. The dual action of reading the bar code and entering the security code confirms that the ticket is indeed a winner prior to payment of the winning amount. Forcing the clerk to find and enter the security code gives both the player and the lottery administration the assurance that a retailer did not prescreen the ticket in an attempt to pick out winning tickets because finding the security code requires that some latex must removed from the ticket. However, attempts have been made to defraud players lotteries where the clerks pre-screening tickets for winners before they are sold by picking out the 3 or 4 digit code security code, guessing the 3 digit code or even pasting an entirely different bar code over the existing bar code on the lottery ticket.
One approach to overcoming the problem of prescreening of unsold tickets is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,405 where latex sensing capability is used to insure that that sufficient latex has been removed from the ticket prior to validation. Also, circuit elements are printed underneath the bar code in order to detect tampering with the bar code. Using this technique it is possible to print the bar code on the front or the back of the ticket, separate from the latex covering.
A second approach to overcoming this problem is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,991 where a scratch-off material is printed over the entire bar code. Either the bar code alone is covered by a separate portion of the scratch-off material or the bar code in combination with play indicia is covered by the scratch-off material. However, covering the entire bar code has at least one significant disadvantage. In this approach, almost all of the scratch-off material must be removed from the bar code in order to be able to have the bar code successfully read by a scanner. Requiring a player or a lottery agent to completely remove a scratch-off coating from a bar code, especially on an instant lottery ticket where speed and convenience of redemption are desirable characteristics of this product, can result in a time consuming and inefficient method of operation.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a lottery ticket having a bar code that is only partially covered by a scratch-off material.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lottery ticket having a bar code containing validation data where only a portion of the bar code is covered by a scratch-off material such that the validation data cannot be read by a bar code reader without removing the scratch-off material. The scratch-off material can have a predetermined shape such as a circle in order to facilitate evidence of tampering. Alternatively, the scratch-off material can be printed over the bar code as a horizontal or vertical strip obscuring a predetermined portion of the data in the bar code. For example, when using a 2 dimensional code, such as PDF-417, vertical stripes can be used to obscure one or more columns of data in the bar code.
A further object of the invention is to provide a lottery ticket having a bar code containing validation data formatted, in for example code words, having a predetermined level of redundancy where only a portion of the validation data or code words is covered by a scratch-off material such that the portion of code words covered by the scratch-off material exceeds the level of redundancy sufficiently to prevent decoding of the validation data without removing at least a portion of the scratch-off material.
Yet another object of the invention to provide a lottery ticket having a bar code containing validation data where only a portion of the bar code is covered by a scratch-off material such that the validation data cannot be read by a bar code reader without removing the scratch-off material and where the scratch-off material includes a printed instruction to remove the scratch-off material. The scratch-off material can also be printed with an indication of prizes that can be won as an incentive to rub off the material.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a lottery ticket having bar code with minimum information content on the front of the ticket that is at least partially covered by a scratch-off material such that the ticket can be securely validated in a keyless manner after the scratch-off material has been removed.